1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a finishing treatment method of seamless sportswear and outdoor clothing.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In general, sportswear and outdoor clothing are completed by cutting a fabric according to each part such as the front, rear, side and sleeves, and fitting the cut fabric pieces to each other. However, in fitting the fabric pieces for each part to each other, a method of sewing the fabric pieces using thread was adopted.
However, in the conventional method of sewing the fabric pieces using the thread, a thickness of sportswear or outdoor clothing is thickened due to the thread sewn in several folds, and in case of the outdoor clothing, upon the use of a knapsack, a pressure may be provided from a thick sewing part.
Furthermore, in order to improve waterproof performance of the sewing part, a seam sealing tape is attached to the existing sportswear and outdoor clothing. At this time, there is a limit that the waterproof performance of the sportswear and the outdoor clothing should depend on only the seam sealing tape.